An art relating to shock-absorbing members that are configured to be capable of receiving a collision load generated in the event of a vehicle frontal collision or other such accidents and capable of absorbing the collision load is described in JP2001-182769A. The shock-absorbing members 100 described in JP2001-182769A are shock-absorbing members that are used in crushable boxes of a vehicle or other such members. As shown in FIG. 11, the shock-absorbing members 100 are composed of rectangular cylindrical-shaped metal hollow members 102 and wood members 105 that are respectively received within the hollow members 102. In the shock-absorbing members 100, proximal end portions of the hollow members 102 are respectively connected to front ends of right and left side members 115 (FIG. 12) of the vehicle while distal end portions of the hollow members 102 are connected to a rear surface of a front bumper 117. Therefore, when the collision load is applied to the shock-absorbing members 100 via the front bumper 117 by, for example, the frontal collision of the vehicle, the hollow members 102 and the wood members 105 can be axially compressed. As a result, the collision load can be absorbed, so that the collision load applied to the side members 115 can be reduced.